Tomato Soup
by Girl in the Library
Summary: After Martha, before Donna-what if a small girl showed up outside the TARDIS on New Years Eve? What happens when the Doctor finds out who and what she is? Horrible summary, I know... but you could still read it, if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomato Soup**

Disclaimer; I don't own Doctor Who, nor will I ever.

UnBeta-ed, be warned.

A girl was standing in front of the blue police box expectantly. She couldn't be more than six years old and seemed to be waiting for someone or something. People passed by her without a second glance for a major part of the day, they were used to the weirdest things in London, and all that time, the girl stood there with a determined look upon her face.

At about ten o' clock p.m. a man with brown spiky hair, brown puppy-dog eyes, a pin-striped suit blue suit and striped tie walked up to the little girl. _Was she lost?_ he wondered. _Is something wrong?_

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked the child hesitantly.

"Am I wrong?" she asked, ignoring the question. "This is your spaceship, isn't it? Do you think I'm completely daft or have I actually found it again?" The man suddenly wanted to know who she was, but none-the-less responded.

"No, you're not wrong. This is my TARDIS. It stands for-"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She told me when I was here the last time."

"Who told you?" he took out his specticules by instinct and put them on, receiving a funny look from the child.

"Never mind, you were saying?" she was hasty to change the subject all of a sudden. _Gonna look into that_, the man thought.

"Yes, this is my spacship, but what do mean you 'found it again'? No one really notices this box. Not usually, unless they've- no! No, no,no, you've been inside. When was this? How old are you?" he frowned at the thought of making a paradox. _Been there, not going back._

"Yes, I've been inside, a very nice lady let me in... how old do I look to you?" she needed to know what disguise she was stuck with. _By the looks of it, I'm short_, she thought.

"You look about.. six. Six or five, maybe seven if you stretch it." he answered without thinking. "Wait! What nice lady, how on..Earth did she get in?"

"Haha sorry, but time is up for now. I'll see you later, Doctor." she smirked as he opened his mouth to speak. Just as the first sound was coming out of his mouth, the little girl vanished.

"What?" he questioned. A little girl, no older than seven, had been inside the TARDIS. No less, a nice looking lady let her in, when he didn't even have a companion. "What?" he asked again, letting himself into the blue box. Who the Rassilon was that little girl? Who let her in? How did she know who he is? Why does the TARDIS look like this was a distant thought and didn't register. After a few seconds, he realized what he had just thought. "What?" he asked himself once again.

The TARDIS was meant to be small on the outside and absolutely humongous on the inside, so why was the Doctor standing in a claustrophobic causing, regular, wooden police box?

Stepping outside, he shut the door and looked around wildly for other police boxes. This was exactly where he parked it, and there shouldn't be any other boxes like this, it was 2011. Well, technically it is 2012 in 1 hour, 27 minutes, and 42 seconds, but who's counting? That's right, him.

Taking a few deep breaths, he opened the doors again. Sighing in relief, the Doctor ran to the console and hugged it for all he was worth. Something in his brain sounded and with a pang he remembered how him and Rose would hug like that everytime they were away from each other too long. "What happened?" he whispered to the TARDIS.

Turning a few knobs and pulling a lever, the police box disappeared from sight, but not before a blond 21 year old ran around the corner. As the TARDIS faded, the girl growled in annoyance. "I was late... again. You told me the filter would last." she huffed at the young girl beside her.

"His mind is very clever, it was hard enough to hold it that long with you here as well. I already feel faint, so we're both about to wink out." said the same girl that had been staring at the stupid box all day.

"I told you he was brilliant." the blond smiled a cheeky smile, her tongue peeking between her teeth teasingly. "Good-bye for now, then, I guess. Or will you be coming with me?"

"I'm not sure, so I guess I'll see ya when I see ya, Zeta." the little girl yawned and they both disappeared simultaneously.

The Doctor should have seen some or all of that, but he wasn't at the screen when they came into view. Instead, the second the TARDIS started making it's whirly noise he was under the console, checking for what might have caused that to happen.

+++++++DW+++++++

After more than half an hour, the Doctor couldn't remember what year it had been when he last stopped, if there was a companion with him or not, and whether he had set coordinates.

Suddenly, he sat up and banged his head. "Rassilon, that hurts! Rose, where's the tea?" the Doctor had said those words without thinking. Whenever he was working on something like this for a prolonged period of time, Rose would have a cup of tea and a smile ready for him when he was done. Cursing himself for being so forgetful, he made his way into the kitchen.

Putting the kettle on the stove and grabbing an ice pack from the freezer, the Doctor cursed himself again. Not only did he set out two cups instead of one, but for some reason he kept stepping around certain spots and reaching around a person that wasn't there. "Why am I thinking she's here?" he yelled.

For two years whenever he made something, Rose was making something else at the same time. He was used to stepping around her for something in another cabinet, or reaching over her hands to grab something, or even standing still a moment longer so she could get something. There was a nudge in his mind as he said that, but-being the Doctor-he ignored it.

"She hasn't been here in a long time, she's probably forgotten about you." he scolded himself. Half a year had passed since Canary Warf and saying good-bye to Rose. Sometimes the Doctor would step into her room just to breathe in her scent. Sometimes he would imagine golden blond hair right at the corner of his eye, but when he turned there was no one there. Almost all of the time, he would stick out his hand, waiting for someone to grab on so they could run together. Then, when no one intertwined their fingers with his, the Doctor would flex his fingers silently before retreating them into his pocket. Of course, he knew Rose hadn't forgotten about him, she is/was the Bad Wolf. The counterpart of his own Oncoming Storm. Saying good-bye was the hardest thing they had ever done.

Sighing, the Doctor walked down the corridor to a rose engraved door, he touched the rose sadly for a moment, before walking into the door next to it, where he sat on the hardly ever used-ever-bed and closed his eyes. The TARDIS understood and sang him a lullaby until he fell asleep. The last concious thought he had was; What is she doing right now?

* * *

_Author's Note- I know 2011/2012 isn't the right time, but 1)it seemed to fit and 2)that happens to be when I actually started typing it... on my iPod._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"You've been doing this for weeks!" an obviously dyed blond 40 year old woman yelled at her only daughter. "Soon you're going to end up killing 'er, and what would you do then?"

"Mum, she can't die, no offence." the 21 year old faced the girl at her side. "When do you think you'll be ready again? Or do you want to rest here?"

"No, I'll just go home to rest." The little girl yawned. "It could take anywhere from a day to a week, that perception filter was hard work. Anyway, I'm not sure if I should pop over here and tell you to be ready or-"

"Just zap me over, I'll make sure I don't do anything too dangerous."

"Well then, we've got to talk to him. I'm going to rest now, good-bye Zeta! Good-bye Jackie!" the five year old waved at the two women she now thought of as family and disappeared.

"Where does she go when she.. disappears like that?" Jackie asked Zeta. "And please, eat somethin'. You're starving yourself, you are."

"Fine Mum, I'll find something, but I'm pretty sure she goes to the Void. She-"

"The Void is, what, exactly?"

"It's basically the space between the universes. It's... nothing, nowhere. The Doctor could give you an explanation about it so big, you wouldn't know if he was actually talking about it, or a toaster." She glanced away, eyes moist. "I don't know how she stands being there, poor thing. Anyway, she told me that's where she was born, her first waking moments were in the Void. It's fascinating, really Mum, you just don't understand the size-magnitude-of it." Zeta giggled and hastily wiped her eyes.

"Well, R-"

"Call me Zeta. The first person to call me by my name has to be the Doctor. My Doctor." _Don't cry_, she scolded herself.

"Come here, sweetheart." Jackie murmured, taking her daughter into her arms. _She's still just a child_, Jackie thought as she pulled Zeta close. _She should be at home with her mum, not saving the world._ Jackie remembered the time before Harmony; for three months Zeta had moped around doin' nothing. Whenever someone said something or did something specific, Zeta would look like she was goin' to burst into tears; though she never did. The family learned early on never to say "Fantastic!" or "Brilliant!" around her. Jackie tried to help her, tried to keep her mind occupied, but there was nothing she could do. Then, one random day, Zeta vanished suddenly. She came back hours later with a small child by her side. Zeta was crying-actually crying, not the glistening eyes like everyone was used to-but she was also smiling. Jackie was so thankful to see her daughter smiling, that she didn't care if the little girl beside her kept disappearing when she tried to speak. Zeta had looked at her in concern-which was odd, because she didn't do that anymore-and told the girl to rest while she finshed the story. So Zeta told her mum about disappearing and showing up in the TARDIS, then hearing a knock on the door. Zeta also said that she was going to find the Doctor if it was the last thing she did. "Sweetheart," Jackie coaxed, "When you find a way to stay, what will I do?" she started to cry herself.

"Mum, you're going to be a good mother to Tony, a good wife to Pete, and you're going to have a fantastic life. Can you do that for me, have an absolutely fantastic life?" Zeta got a far away look in her eyes and Jackie nodded.

"I'll do that for you, sweetheart, but remember you can always come home." she watched as her daughter nodded slowly, not trusting herself to speak.

"Do you have any tomato soup, Mum?" Zeta asked suddenly. Then, they both started laughing like there wasn't a care in the world.

+++++DW+++++

The TARDIS lurched suddenly, throwing the Doctor fall off of the captain's chair. "What the-" he jumped up and stared at the screen in front of him. The Doctor had had the TARDIS inside the time vortex for the past day, contemplating where to go next. Usually, someone would be there to talk to him, tell him something that made a paticular place appear in his mind. Unfortunetly , it had been silent for days, Martha had left more than a week ago; TARDIS time. In fact, it had been three days, 17 hours, 38 minutes, and 15 seconds since he spoke to anyone besides the TARDIS, and that had been to a little girl.

It seemed as though the TARDIS landed too smoothly to be important, or at least, not too important. The Doctor stepped outside to find himself right in front of the Powell Estate. "This can't be right." he murmured.

"Can't it, Doctor?" a strangely familiar voice asked from behind him. Turning around, another little girl was standing there, her expression distant. He couldn't tell if she was blind or not by that look. "Let me guess, I look about," she faked a questioning pause. "eight. Seven or eight, nine if you push it." she smirked as comprehension dawned on his face.

"What year is it?" he exclaimed. He could've sworn he fixed the calender via TARDIS time last week, or was that the dish washer? You can never tell with those sorts of things.

"2012. Three days after you talked to me, or as Earth inhabitants call it, January 3rd."

"Actually, there are a few planets in the galaxy that use the Earth calendar-wait, what?" _Three days isn't enough for almost three years... or is it?_

"It's something about where I live. I would explain it, but I think Zeta would do a better job."

"Who's Zeta? Is she your alien friend? That is, if you are an alien. Do you mind?" he asked, taking a stethoscope out of his pocket. _Why did I pick out a stethoscope, she can't have two hearts._

"I don't mind, but you can't!" she exclaimed much forceful than she meant to. "At least, you can't until you know my story. Who better to tell you than the girl herself, Zeta." closing her eyes in concentration, they heard a faint sizzling noise.

"Really?" a somewhat familiar voice cried from behind the TARDIS. "I thought I could pop out of nowhere, not behind everything!" where had the Doctor heard this voice?

"Sorry, Zeta, it takes a lot of energy to get you here, I'd probably faint here and now if I got you on the right spot. Just be patient, I'm gettin' there." the little girl huffed.

"It's fine, Harm, I just thought I wouldn't be behind his police box when he figured out who I am." the Doctor could tell the person was staring at the TARDIS adoringly. She was definitely a girl.

"Hold on, let me figure this out." the Doctor commanded. "You little girl, grow unnaturally faster than you would if you were from Earth. In fact, there's no planet in this galaxy that would ever work like that. Well, I say none, there is Alacazma, but those people don't look even closely human. They're blue, and green, and yellow! Not pink and yellow like My Rose, but-" he swallowed thickly. "Right! The girl behind my ship, she sounds so familiar I can literally taste it... it tastes like strawberries. She can't be Martha; doesn't sound like it, can't be Donna; there would be more sass in her tone and she wouldn't be looking for me. Why can't I think? I have a headache, like some Time Lord trying to force in their thoughts, though that's not possible." Instantly the headache dulled, but the Doctor still didn't know who it was. "She's... who is she?" he screamed at the girl, running his hands raggedly through his hair.

"Go ahead and talk about me like I'm not even 'ere." the voice said.

The Doctor snapped his head up from where it had been resting in his hands. The teasing voice could only belong to one person in any dimension or galaxy that he had ever known better than he knew himself. The Doctor could even see her teasing smile.

* * *

_AHAHAHAHA, cliffhanger! I think I should be able to update every Friday and if I can't, it'll be Sunday night-Eastern time. Right, so thanks for reading and the stuff that you do!_


	3. Chapter 3

Tomato Soup 4

Up-date-last words: _The teasing voice could only belong to one person in any dimension or galaxy that he had ever known better than he knew himself. The Doctor could even see her teasing smile, tongue between her teeth._

"Rose!" he choked out.

"Took you long enough!" cried Rose, running out from behind the TARDIS at full-speed into his arms.

"But-how is this possible?" the Doctor squeezed her close, afraid to let go. There seemed to be something different about her, but he took no notice what-so-ever.

"That little girl over was born in the-well, she can only remember the-"

"Inside the stupid spaceship if your going to tell my life story, Zeta. Can I still call you Zeta?" the little girl smiled nervously.

"Sure, Harm." Rose giggled. She tried to get out of the Doctor's embrace, but he just held her tighter. Whether because he suspected something or he missed her that much, she didn't care. "Doooooctooor!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Hmmm?" he hummed, totally intoxicated by Rose-everything about her, the aroma of her strawberry smelling hair, the feel of her in his arms, _absolutely everything about Rose is perfect._

"You goin' to let me go soon?" she giggled, oh how he missed that giggle.

"Aww, I guess so." he grumbled. After he let go, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the TARDIS where the little girl had already disappeared.

Inside, the TARDIS hummed happily at her favorite girl being back where she belonged. The little girl was laying on the captain's chair, holding her hand in front of her eyes. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Rose asked cautiously.

"The concentration's taking a... lot of energy, I'm trying. Not sure how long I can hold it." the little girl grunted, then layed flat on her back with her eyes squeezed shut. She concentrated on breathing slowly and blocking out the pounding in her head.

"What's wrong with her? Rose?" the Doctor loved the sound of her name on his lips, but remembered fiercely that there were... more important (not as important) things to do.

"This little girl was born from the Void-at least, we think so-and please don't interupt." she smiled teasingly when he opened his mouth. "She told me that she had appeared outside theTARDIS and knocked. At the same time, I appeared on the chair over there, even though I had been at home with Mickey. I was impossibly confused, but I opened the door and found a little girl-she looked about two-standing there with big brown eyes and was staring at me."

"She asked if she could come in, and I had a feeling you weren't here and wouldn't care anyway, so I let her in and told her she was officially in the TARDIS." she looked away from his semi-angry gaze.

He suddenly smiled, "So-to recap-you let a strange little girl you had never seen before into my TARDIS without my permission... I'm fully convinced it's you, now keep going." he glanced at the girl, now breathing deeply, but otherwise looked fine. She kept muttering something so low the Doctor's superior Time Lord biology couldn't pick it up like he should have been able to.

"The little girl asked me if I had any tomato soup, as if a bigger-on-the-inside spaceship was the best place in London to find tomato soup. I took her to the kitchen and started the soup while she hoisted herself up onto the chair. I asked her who she was and she gave me a really odd expression."

"Let me take it from here, Zeta. I feel a little bit more under control now." Rose looked as if she was going to intervene when the girl shook her head. "I'm okay now, and if I wasn't you wouldn't be here, now would you?" Rose nodded reluctantly.

"So I told Zeta I had no idea who I was, only that I was from a dark place, that we figured was the Void-where I saw everything. Mind you, I couldn't see the future, but I saw your adventures together-that stretched throughout all of time and space-and how you got taken away from each other at the wrong time. Don't ask me how I know that, I just do." she shrugged. "Anyway, I wanted to help you two so bad I popped in front of the TARDIS and the camouflage disguised me as a two year old. I couldn't hold both of us here that long, that might be the reason you had a dirty bowl in the sink when you got back." Harm giggled.

"Of course, now that makes sense! And you mean you don't actually look like this?" the Doctor asked. Rose gave him a wry look, he was always asking questions about someone's personal life. _Are you made of plastic? That was a personal question, what if I was?_

"Yeah-well, no. I mean, I don't know what I look like, I could possibly look like this. So Zeta gave me some soup and I asked her what her name was. She looked around the kitchen with a weird look-like envy almost-before she picked up a book that was lying there, flipped to a random page and said the first word there-"

"Zeta." the Doctor finished. "Wait, what's the book called? Oh, right! Forgotten Past, what an odd title, totally gave away the ending." at the girl's questioning looks he sighed. "It's a childs book from Gallifrey about a girl who meets a Time Lord and figures out she's a Time Lord. Like I said, gives away the ending." he smiled.

"Then she asked me what my name was, and I told her I didn't have one. Zeta looked at me and started mumbling. It kind of sounded like, 'Little space between the universes, the Void. Little space would be harmony.' So she smiled at me and said that my name was from then on, Harmony, Harm for short." the little girl now named Harmony smiled cheekily, something she must have picked up from Rose.

"So how are you here?" he aimed the question-that had been on his mind since they got in here-at Rose. "The universes are pretty mush shut, bam, poof if anyone even attempts to step through!"

"Doctor," Rose giggled, "We weren't done yet, be patient." she looked at Harm for permission and she nodded, but as soon as Rose looked away, she clutched at her head. It was throbbing again. "I gave her the soup and asked if she was the one who brought me through the Void and she looked up at me and smiled, then nodded and ate her soup. Harm has no idea how it works, but she looked so adorable, just sitting there and eatin' soup." Rose whispered the last part in the Doctor's ear.

"How long have you been trying to get in contact with me and get here?" the Doctor thought there was something suspisous going on, he just needed the right words and thought process.

"About two and a half months. We had to take a few days after each time so Harm could rest, she's never been out of the Void this long before." Rose subconciously reached out and stroked Harmony's hair, and Harm looked physically more stable because of it.

The Doctor gasped. "You tried this long... just for me?" that wasn't what the gasp was for, but he had to cover for it as he finally figured it out; what was so odd about the pair of them.

"Of course, I promised you forever, didn't I? Everytime we came through we were just late by a few minutes. Then, it was just a few seconds, and on New Years Eve, I got there in time to see the TARDIS disappearing. We were so close, and in Pete's world it's been about a week, not a day since we tried last. Harm!" Rose had glanced over at Harmony to see her fading in and out of existence.

"I'm sorry.. Zeta, I can't hold this. I can... let you go back, but I'll... be stuck here. Can't go back with you, Zeta. Bye." Harmony whispered, closing her eyes.

"Harm, no-" Rose exclaimed, but it was too late. Harmony stopped fading as Rose moved to hug her. The Doctor could just stand there and watch as Rose got close to Harm, but as soon as she got close, Rose disappeared and Harmony was asleep.

* * *

**_I know the chapters aren't very long. In my defence, it looks impossibly long on my iPod, but the computer screen is A LOT bigger than my iPod screen._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Doctor stared at the unmoving girl laying on the captain's chair in his TARDIS for a long while, still contemplating what had just happened. Taking a stethoscope out of his pockets, the Doctor moved a few feet closer to sleeping Harmony. She had said she didn't mind, as long as he heard the story-and he had-so technically, he was allowed.

Laying the circular part on Harm's chest, the Doctor didn't hear anything-well, not anything but a wispy sound that didn't register as a sound. Confusd, he felt for a pulse on her wrist; none, pulse in her neck; none, but the wispy sound was louder now. Sitting back on his heels quickly-so quickly he fell down-the Doctor gasped, she wasn't breathing! He shakily stood up and started pacing. _Oh my Rassilon, oh my Rassilon, what-how-she's dead!_ _Oh my Rassilon she's dead, Rose is goin' to kill me! Wait a second,_ he quieted himself and listened to the new sound. _Hmmm, wispy sound, kind of like... breath!_ A wispy sort of breath that no regular human would've heard.

Quickly, he put his ear over Harmony's mouth. She was breathing! _But, how?_ Taking out his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor scanned her with the organ setting. He took a deep breath and started walking to the room farthest from the console room. That happened to be the kitchen, so he quickly made some tea.

She doesn't have any heart/hearts! The Doctor was confused (which he was ashamed to admit happened fairly often), what was he supposed to do with her? He couldn't throw her out, that just wouldn't be right! Taking a sip of tea, the Doctor started figuring out what to do.

I could just go somewhere, go fight an evil villan while she's sleeping; who knows how long she'll be out? No he couldn't leave her on her own. 1) Rose would kill him, and B-no sorry-2) Who knows what havoc Harm could cause if she was alone in the TARDIS?

The Doctor knew these probably weren't the only reasons and that they could probably be broadened and simplified to other mini-reasons. _Ha ha, 'mini-reasons', they're not like mini-corn. Wow, train of thought is being weird today! _Rose would kill him, and he knew for certain why. After spending approximately 2 1/2 months with Harmony as company and being the only one that could even imagine to understand, the Doctor thinks he knows exactly why Rose would kill him.

Rose didn't think of Harmony as a friend, not even as a sister. No, Rose thought of Harm as her own child.

The Doctor couldn't blame her, Harm looked almost exactly as you would expect a mini-Rose to look: long, blond-ish hair, big hazel eyes, and she was wearing the exact same overalls and pink shirt that Rose had been wearing in 1879 when they met Queen Victoria and beat the werewolf. Rassilon, Harmony was even wearing the same colored converse as Rose had been.

Taking the last gulp of tea, the Doctor slammed the cup to the table and stormed back to the console room. Taking a right, left, left, right, another right, left, right, and straight up the little ramp. Walking up to Harm, he was about to wake her up when he stopped short.

Harmony looked so peaceful and content, and the Doctor knew he didn't have the hearts to wake her up. So instead, he decided to be nosing and see what her dreams are about. (If Rose were there, she would've rolled her eyes at him) Placing his index and middle fingers on her temple, the Doctor sunk into Harm's dreams.

At first, he saw Harmony dancing around in a meadow, when some people suddenly appeared around her, grabbing at her hands and feet, trying to pull her out of the circle of protection. She stopped dancing and started crying, and the people closed in around her, but Harm couldn't get a good look at their faces.

They dragged her to a weirdly clean prison and threw her in a cell, then told her she was arrested for uncanny happiness. The whole dream went gray, white, and dull. She was stuck in a bare white walled cell for who knows how long. Suddenly, there was a visitor that went by the name of Zeta.

The second Harmony saw the strange new visitor, everything became colorful and bright. She laughed in spite of the situation and went to talk to Zeta. They talked for what seemed like a very long time, when suddenly, Zeta started fading away and Harm started crying again. "No Zeta!" she exclaimed. "Stay with me, I need you to make my world colorful again!" Harmony kept crying as Zeta kept getting more and more see-through.

"I'll be back, sweetie." Zeta promised. "I'll be back." then a tear escaped Zeta's eye as she diappeared and everything went black.

The Doctor stepped back quickly as Harmony opened her eyes. "She's gone." Harm whispered.

"Yes, but with you here she can come back." the Doctor tried to comfort her. "She didn't abandon you and she will come back." he gave her a reassuring nod. "So, you're here, why don't we go on an adventure of some sort?"

"Yes, I guess that'd be nice, but where?" Harm gave this strange man a questioning look. _Why am I thinking he's strange? I know him well enough, he's not **that** strange._ she asked herself.

"Well, we could go to the beach of Tarium. Purple ocean and almost untouched sand; it's not even an island with a city or town or anything, it's just a beach miles and miles long. One day the ocean waves were at the highest they'd ever been, so a few of the passing cruise liners that happened to be near called the only person there that could help them with the little problem. That was me." he said excitedly, but then frowned, confused. "I don't know how they knew I could help, but I froze the waves right as they were. Then, me and Rose walked right under them, it was fantastic!" he grinned.

Glancing at Harmony though, the Doctor knew she was just pretending to care and was really worried about whether she could bring Rose back or not while she was on this side of the Void. "Harmony," he whispered. "Let me show you something." She walked quietly over to where he was standing near the monitor.

"What do you want me to see?" she asked hesitantly.

"Something that happened before I became like this." he gestured to his face. "Something that happened when I was big eared, big grinned, and blue eyed. Back at the game station."

"But I've seen it." Harm was confused, he knew she had seen all of his and Zeta's adventures. "Well, I didn't exactly see much of that one, it was mostly some Daleks and a very handsome guy, but I didn't pay attention afterwards." she confessed.

"Jack.." the Doctor murmured so softly Harmony wasn't sure she'd heard it. _Who's Jack? _"Did you see what happened after I sent Rose home?" when she shook her head he smiled. It was a sad kind of smile. "Well, the TARDIS saw most of it. I want to show you that part."

* * *

_**I know I keep making the Doctor not notice things, but if he noticed them this story would end... really, really soon. Anyway, I think he might actually not notice this sort of stuff, and he always finds out in the end.**_


End file.
